


【如风】伦哥失败的捆绑play

by LlaomaoM



Category: 24个比利
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlaomaoM/pseuds/LlaomaoM
Summary: ♢精神世界，一切全靠自己瞎想象，大概就是人格有各自的房间，也可以两人或多人一间。♢上一条只是为了开车方便♢什么精神忄生交是怎么搞的我就不管了，在我看来他们都是人。（其实是不知道）





	【如风】伦哥失败的捆绑play

“我回来了。”亚伦推开门，满脸倦容，“今天又他妈有好多事，里跟又打了警卫，阿瑟又和人吵什么学术方面的事，菲利普和凯文又想破窗……”  
汤姆把手中的电线和图纸放到一边，走到亚伦跟前，别别扭扭，声音超小地说了句:“那你辛苦了。”眼睛始终不敢看他。  
“哦老天，有你这句话我就值了。”亚伦说着， 把小自己两岁的恋人搂进怀中。  
“能不能不要再门口，可能有人……”汤姆小幅度的扭动了一下。  
于是亚伦点点头，转身关门，把汤姆撂倒在床上。

“我们上一次是什么时候。”亚伦明知故问。  
“三天以前。”  
“三天到啦！这么久！要不我们今天……”  
“你这家伙精虫上脑了吗！”  
“来吧，我知道你喜欢。”  
亚伦的口才确实一流，当初就是靠这张嘴把初恋小处男汤姆骗上床的（不  
他声情并茂地诉说自己有多辛苦，又把汤姆从头夸到脚，说只有你才能抚平我的伤痛之类的，手也不安分，慢慢地挪到了汤姆的裤腰上。  
“那…就一次！”

得到允许的亚伦立即把汤姆的裤子撤了下来。  
“这么急，至于吗。”  
“谁让你这么诱人…”亚伦说着，把头埋到汤姆颈窝里。  
“你要来就赶紧的！别磨磨唧唧！”汤姆企图掩盖自己害羞脸红的事实。

亚伦把汤姆的T恤撩到胸口以上，用嘴叼住一颗红樱，听着他轻微的喘息，突然，门外响起了他最不想听到的声音——阿瑟今天查房时间怎么提前了。  
“亚伦！汤姆！在屋里吗？”  
亚伦忙捂住汤姆的嘴“在在在！汤姆他已经睡着了！”  
“那就好。汤姆还未成年，要多休息。”阿瑟顿了一会儿才加上后面一句。  
不知道他是不是发现了什么，亚伦内心盘算着，管他呢，先把眼下的事办了，回头买张去伦敦的机票打发一下他。

确认阿瑟走远之后，亚伦才松开手，汤姆大喘了几口气。  
“你捂嘴就捂嘴，不要连鼻子也一起盖住！他妈的差点闷死我！”  
“我保证下次注意，下面我们要干正事了。”说着，亚伦扯掉了汤姆的底裤。  
16岁男孩的皮肤白净细嫩，让人想保护却又引人犯罪。  
亚伦用两根手指在汤姆穴口摩擦打转，感受到湿润后，就缓慢地伸了进去，汤姆的身体颤抖了一下，后穴开始一张一合，表示对入侵者的包容。  
觉得差不多了，亚伦把手指抽出来，把汤姆的双腿分开，挺身进入，里面的紧致和温暖让他忍不住吸了一口气。他逐渐加快了抽插速度，汤姆也跟着他进进出出的节奏发出甜腻的喘息。  
忽然，亚伦似乎想起了什么，打开床侧的柜子，拿出了一条绳子。那绳子宽大概一厘米左右，棕灰色。亚伦有一次在衣柜里翻东西时偶然看到，想起一个星期前有人跟他稍微提了两句的什么……捆绑play，觉得可能有用，就藏到了床头柜里。  
汤姆才16岁，玩那种会不会伤害到他……那就只捆一点吧，应该没事……  
他想干嘛，汤姆盯着骑在自己身上的人，心里有点迷惑。他不会想拿这个捆我吧……但愿他没蠢到那个地步……  
但是汤姆觉得最不可能发生的事情还是发生了，亚伦拿绳子在汤姆手腕上饶了几圈，然后打了个克里斯汀都会打的结。  
“你怎么了，气傻了？”汤姆觉得好笑，“我说，你知道我是谁吗？”  
“你是汤姆啊，我的宝贝。”  
“那你跟我玩这个？”汤姆甚至连缩骨都没用上，直接拿手指一勾就解开了结。“哈，你是故意的吗？”他问。  
这时亚伦才是一副如梦方醒的样子，汤姆不光是他的小宝贝，还是一个手铐都铐不住的角色，他居然拿绳子捆他？  
莫非我今天真的气到智商变低？亚伦脑内飞过无数粗鄙之语。

汤姆拿着绳子不住地笑，等到气都不匀了才停下来。一个想法猛然出现。  
他和亚伦谈恋爱快一年了，在这方面他还从来没取得过主动权呢，今天绳子在自己手里了，是个机会呀。  
于是，汤姆推着亚伦的肩膀把他按在身后的被子上，按照亚伦捆自己手的方式捆了回去只不过他打了个亚伦从没见过的结，最后还系了个蝴蝶结。  
虽然从客观上讲，汤姆依然是“下面”的那个，此时他下身还含着亚伦的分身，但是两个人的气势完全不一样了。  
谁是老攻不是最重要的，谁有主动权谁是爸爸。  
其实汤姆内心深处不觉得刚才自己的行为有多好，自己动……这也太羞耻了吧！但是要是他给亚伦解开，求他干自己好像更难做到。细想他什么样子没让亚伦看到过，自从几个月前的那晚开始，他们之间就没有什么“不能让对方看到”的场景了。所以汤姆狠狠心，慢慢抬起屁股，又慢慢坐下去，算是一次尝试。  
这个姿势进入得比他们之前的正常体位要深，一下子重重地顶在汤姆的敏感点上，让他几乎是瞬间到达了高潮。  
“哈…嗯……”  
亚伦看着汤姆汤姆在自己身上起起落落，恍然有一种在看他自读的感觉，要不是分身被含住的感觉，他都觉得自己从这件性事中抽离出来了。他很想搂着汤姆的腰，但是无奈手被捆到了身后。  
那个跟自己介绍捆绑play的人，看起来应该是菲利普或凯文的朋友，下次见到他一定要跟他说，不是每个人都老婆都叫汤姆。  
正在亚伦胡思乱想的时候，汤姆忽然趴到他的胸前。  
“我好累，剩下的……你来吧。”说完还挑逗似的扭了下屁股，之后他把手绕道亚伦身后，解开了那个花里胡哨的结。  
亚伦几乎不敢相信在这方面一向羞涩的汤姆能说出这样的话，但面对这样的邀请，有谁能忍住呢？

亚伦的力道比以往大，汤姆的喘息声被顶地支离破碎。菲利普和凯文就在隔壁，他们非常有可能听到什么动静，但是汤姆也顾不得了，身下的快感实在是难以抑制。  
最后，亚伦顶到最深处，两个人一起发泄了出来。  
————————————————————————  
清理完以后，亚伦抱住汤姆躺倒床上，汤姆很快就睡着了，亚伦脑内却一直翻腾这刚刚的事情。  
这太丢人了啊！！！！


End file.
